


Such Beauty

by wicaans



Series: Pack Love [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Erica, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicaans/pseuds/wicaans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica wakes up with a brief bought of amnesia and Boyd tries not to lose what sanity he has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> A request from [taremaclay](http://taremaclay.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, I'm hoping I didn't completely butcher this trope. This is un-betaed (not surprisingly) and probably not spell/grammar checked properly so corrections will be made when I read through this post when I'm more awake.

It was finally Saturday, the one day in the week that they were left blissfully undisturbed by the rest of the pack. Saturday’s consisted of sleeping in until midday, and Boyd fully intended making the most of that.

At least until, the bundle that was Erica wrapped up in his arms, let out an almighty screech and flew out of his grasp.

Which resulted in her face planting the plush rug on the floor next to her side of the bed.

Boyd knew almost immediately that something was wrong, she never reacted like that to anything, ever.

“Erica?” his voice was slightly raspy, dry from his open mouth snoring he didn’t doubt. At the sound of her name, she turned onto her side and stared right at him, for the briefest moment her eyes flickering gold.

She made to open her mouth, but then quickly closed it again, giving a decent impression of a human fish. Any other time and Boyd probably would have laughed at that expression. But the frightened look on her face confirmed that something was seriously up.

“Hey there Boyd” Erica’s voice dragged out his name almost like a question. Soon enough she shimmied up to sit with her back against her bedside table, there was an awful look of confusion on her face.

She looked him up and down for moment, noting his lack of a vest or pajama top with a slight appreciative raise of her eyebrow. It was a good thing that Boyd wasn’t ashamed of his physique.

Then she looked down at herself, sighing when she saw that she was fully clothed, in fact wearing the gaudiest pair of pyjamas to ever exist, her favourites.

“Not that this view isn’t terrific but-“ Erica appeared stuck for words, a rarity in her case, but then everything about her made her rare, at least in his eyes. “Why were we snuggled together like some sort of tacky couple?” she blinked innocently at him, she really didn’t know what the hell was going on.

If you asked any of the pack members the first word they thought of when they heard ‘Boyd & Erica’, it would have definitely have been tacky. Derek even went as far to say one day that if there were a competition for the tackiest couple, they would win hands down, that day even Erica gleefully agreed with the widest smile on her face.

So the fact that she was completely unaware of their relationship had Boyd worried for a number of reasons. Erica retained even the tiniest of details into her memory bank, no doubt for blackmailing purposes, it was a blessing and curse wrapped up into one self-confident werewolf package.

It was actually rather terrifying, not knowing what she could and couldn’t remember.

“Yo, Boyd!” right now, she was leaning onto the edge of the bed, jabbing at his arm with a perfectly manicured- claw, okay so she was pissed. The furrowed brow only added to her look of utter frustration.

Boyd patted her hand and retracted it from his arm with a slight grimace, “What’s the last thing you remember doing?” that instant her eyes went wide and she worried her bottom lip, something she hadn’t done in a long while.

He hated to see that startled look on her face, absolutely abhorred seeing Erica helpless like that. So, instinctively he gave her arm a tug, a gesture that she should at least sit back up on their bed.

Begrudgingly she complied, shuffling around until the thick duvet covered her feet and a pillow hid majority of her face. “You remember Scott and Allison’s engagement party?” ironically how could anybody really have forgotten it was beyond Boyd’s area of expertise, he supposed not many people wanted to remember the result of them getting rip-roaringly drunk. 

It was also the night they had their first kiss.

He nodded.

“Of course you do” Erica smacked her forehead with the heel of her palm, using the word frustrated to sum up how she was looking clearly was not going to cut it. Boyd reached out and gripped onto said hand with both of his, and began rubbing soothing circles into her palm instead.

“Do you remember anything else after that?” his voice sounded hopeful, but he didn’t want to get too optimistic.

“Other than a ridiculous headache _Boyd_ ” her voice shook, clearly not down for copious amounts of interrogation, “Nothing, at all.”

It wouldn’t have been such a bad thing had the engagement party not been a year ago, and that there hadn’t been said wedding in between. This meant their entire relationship had been wiped off the map of Erica’s otherwise impeccable memory.

The last thing he wanted to do was worry the pack over it, not yet at least, but Boyd had to work something out.

He shook his head and let go of her hand, just to climb up and out of bed, it’s not like he could just _sit_ there and do absolutely nothing.

The way Erica looked up at him had his heart aching to pull her close and not let her go. But it wasn’t like he could just do that, not now at least. That was the worst feeling.

“Come on” he held out his hand to her, “Follow me” hearing her scoff made him think that suddenly this was some sort of cruel prank, but no.

“Like I have a choice” her voice was full of equal parts sarcasm, equal parts sadness, she wasn’t back, at least not yet.

Erica didn’t even really doubt his motives, and that was ultimately unsettling, she always had something to say if he told her what to do, “Vernon Boyd you can think again” rang true in his mind and he couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his face.

“What is it, Boyd, what are you even-” she stopped stock still on the landing, just a mere few steps out of their bedroom, “Are you smiling?” the amount of surprise in her voice, made him laugh, just a little. “Boyd are you going completely insane, yo, Boyd!” she yanked her hand out of his grip and crossed her arms in front of her chest with the biggest huff.

He looked her up and down, daring to smile again, it still freaked people out, and clearly _this_ Erica wasn’t used to it yet.

Right now she actually looked like she wanted to take a chunk out of his throat for being practically unresponsive.

It was going to be a task just to get to the living room.

“I’m okay Erica, I’m fine” Boyd wasn’t going to smile, instead he held his hand back out again, determined to actually get something done.

She didn’t even put up a fight when she tangled their fingers together again. He was totally screwed if he thought he was going to get her memory back.

They near on jumped down the stairs, Boyd’s anticipation to get some coffee into the pair of them taking over any other primary concern he had.

He ushered Erica toward the sofa in the living room, she let go of his hand and plopped down, complying straight off the bat. “Please just- wait and I’ll get you a coffee” he didn’t want to let her out of his sight, but he had to wake himself up and try and get his head around the fact his girlfriend of nearly a year couldn’t even remember that they were together.

“You better fix this Boyd or so help me” Erica mumbled, brows furrowed once again. Boyd smirked again and headed toward the kitchen.

The funny thing about Erica was that she was one of the most impatient people on the planet, so nothing good was going to come out of her being left alone in a place she couldn’t remember. So many bad things could have happened while he was out of sight.

Out of unflinching instinct he kept an ear out on her heartbeat, trying to gauge if something was up, nope, nothing, yet.

He was clattering the spoon around in his mug when he heard it.

An almost silent sob, and a quickening of a heartbeat, shit, what had Erica done?

Boyd was about to speed into the living room, until the heartbeat slowed down again. Crisis somewhat averted for now.

He set to finishing the stirring of the sugar in the bottom of Erica’s mug, and then he practically speed-walked back towards the comfort of his plush sofa.

When he stepped in through the doorway, the last thing he expected was their photo albums to be strewn across the floor in front of Erica.

Each and every photo highlighting the development of their relationship, she loved those photo albums, at least she _did_. Right now, her eyes were transfixed on a photo labelled with the timestamp ‘08/21/12’ the date of Scott and Allison’s engagement party, it was her and Boyd, lips intricately locked.

Even for a moment he stood with his eyes fixed on the photo, he remembered the look of utter glee on Erica’s face the day she first got shown that photo, “Such beauty Boyd, such beauty”, he knew then that he couldn’t live without her.

He shook his head and settled the mugs down on the coffee table next to the sofa. Erica wouldn’t even look at him, her eyes were slightly glazed over.

She ran her fingers over each of the images she had out in front of her, unresponsive almost completely, just staring, confusion on each of her features. “A year huh…” Erica muttered, it was incoherent, nearly anyway, he barely caught the words.

Her eyes kept focusing on that first photo, the lighting was atrocious but it was the one that encapsulated their relationship perfectly, Lydia took that photo, she was the only one who was able to hold her liquor that night.

Boyd clambered down onto the floor beside her and picked up the damning photograph, “Best Day of my life” he sighed, and that’s when he could feel eyes on him.

There was a small smile on her face as she delicately took the photo from his fingers. She squinted and brought it closer to her face, eyes slightly watering, “Shit.”

Erica looked at Boyd now, recognition flittering just on the surface, “What, you finally realised how awful that photo is?” look at him, trying to make jokes, something really wasn’t quite right with the world.

“No _Vernon Boyd_ , it’s a photograph of beauty”, ‘Shit’ was the right word to insert into the conversation right now, but he didn’t, “Such beauty Boyd, such beauty” her eyes were glittering with tears and Boyd honestly thought he was going to start crying as well.

She put the photo down just in front of them and laced their fingers together again, “Christ, Boyd, how did I?” the confusion was clear in her tone, but the way she looked at him spoke volumes, she remembered, honest to god remembered.

“I don’t know” and he didn’t, they probably weren’t going to get an explanation for it either, he leaned closer to Erica and pressed the softest of kisses against her temple.

“Ah!” she winced and pulled away just a little, “I’m no rocket scientist or math genius but I’m betting it has something to do with this killer headache” with her free hand she was rubbing the side of her head.

“You might want some aspirin for that” her familiar scowl appeared on her face when she looked back at him.

“Did you just tell me what to do Vernon?” she drawled out his name, eyes narrowing directly at him, as if she was daring him to say something else she deemed stupid.

Boyd squeezed her hand and got to his feet, he had the widest smile on his face, as if all his worries and pains had disappeared within the blink of an eye. “I’ll go get you an aspirin,” before he completely left the room he heard her scoff.

“You’re damn right you will.”


End file.
